jetfandomcom-20200216-history
WikiJET:About
Welcome to WikiJET, a source of information about the JET Programme written by JETs, for JETs. What is WikiJET? WikiJET is a new interactive website that was started in November 2006 by Bobo12345. WikiJET aims to become a comprehensive source of information about the JET Programme, with the emphasis on providing materials that will be practically useful to JETs in their daily lives. Currently, we are targeting three main areas ("pillars of content!"): Teaching materials We aim to create a body of English teaching materials for use by JETs in the schools in which they teach. We want games, activities, complete lesson plans, flashcards, warm-up ideas - basically anything that works in the Japanese classroom. The people who know best how and what to teach to Japanese students are not the loony textbook writers or stuffy government ministers, but us JETs ourselves. By pooling our knowledge, sharing our ideas and providing it all free of charge to other JETs, we aim to improve the quality of English teaching in Japan. Local knowledge The JET Programme ambition of "internationalising" Japan means that the majority of us JETs end up living in the back-of-beyond. In towns and villages so inaka that travel guides don't even mention them by name; Google searches give no results. WikiJET aims to remedy that situation. By writing a little about our cruely overlooked homes, we can share the hidden attractions not usually visable to the casual visitor. It'll also be useful information for our eventual successors when they arrive and don't know where the local gaijin bar is. It might even help aspiring JETs decided where to put in the infamous placement request box on the application form. Useful information We aim to provide comprehensive factual information relted to the JET Programme and living in Japan in general. We hope to clarify some of the jargon that surrounds the programme (ALT, ESID, nenkyu, daikyu etc.) and also create articles that contain useful advice for foreigners living in Japan (eg. How to send money home). Miscellaneous Any other JET-related information which doesn't fit into these areas is also welcome! If you have something to write about that will be useful to other JETs, then please [[WikiJET:Simplified Ruleset|'be bold']] and write an article. WikiJET is interactive This website is a wiki. This means that anybody can edit it whenever they like. At the top of every page there is an "edit" button. Click on it, make a change, press save and instantly see your efforts published. As a result, the information provided on WikiJET is not the work of one person, but represents the collective effort of many people working together toward the same goal. WikiJET is free! All material on WikiJET is licensed under the GNU Free Documentation License (GFDL). That means that anybody can use any information on WikiJET for their own purposes, without paying anybody a penny. Why buy teaching resources when you can just download and print out the things you need from WikiJET? Where do I start? If you're new and want know how to get started, check out the tutorial on the Central Wikia, read the and have a go at editing on the Playground page. Don't forget that a list of all help pages can be found at Category:Help. Disclaimer WikiJET is in no way officially associated with or endorsed by the JET Programme, CLAIR or MEXT. WikiJET is created voluntarily by its users and no guarantee is made of the validity of the content. The information contained on the website is not guaranteed to be complete, accurate or reliable (although we hope it is!). Please refer to the Central Wikia's [[Wikia:Help:Terms_of_use|'terms of use']]. About